


it's agony to wait (it's only for today)

by folieafuck



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, autistic anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folieafuck/pseuds/folieafuck
Summary: She can understand herself. She is a danger. She is a threat. But, Anna...with the face of a cherub and a foolishly kind heart, Elsa will never be able to wrap her head around the fact of her entombment.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	it's agony to wait (it's only for today)

Anna knows a lot more about her sister than the king and queen believes she does. In their eyes, the girls are separated: the plain, quiet one with flapping hands is allowed to rear the seal, while the composed, proud child is locked away, for whenever she will be most needed. Arendelle has seen three wars in it's childish expanse, you know. Weapons will be forged. Bombs will be deployed. 

But, in Elsa and Anna's world, nothing could be further from the truth. After the majestic chandeliers have been snuffed and the most bolsterious of staff have been dismissed, the sisters are free. There is no leaving the frosted door of Elsa's room, no risk worth their parents seeing a cracked lock or frayed sheet; but in their three-hundred by three-hundred box, they forge an entire universe for themselves to muck in. 

For example, Anna knows Elsa has a consistent sore on the inside of her cheek from biting herself in her sleep. Anna knows Elsa can't go unconscious without some semblance of music being played in her vicinity, and she knows Elsa is the most powerful creature the kingdom has ever witnessed, if not the world. 

On the other side of the coin, Elsa knows of the star-shaped mole on Anna's left shoulder she's hidden behind laced sleeves. She knows Anna would much prefer to wear trousers and a button-up than a stuffy dress when they host, and has a ritual before she allows herself to sleep at night. Elsa's spent many an evening with her pale hands folded in her lap, watching her sister straighten what doesn't need to be fixed and lock the locks that have been fastened a thousand times before. What has she to say? She encapsulates herself in a coffin of ice and cold to keep her very people safe. What is the difference? 

When Elsa has voiced these opinions, Anna shrinks. Anna does not shrink. She elongates and screams and creates a classic theatrical display that the royal family has battered down for a long time; but she does not cower, and she does not fade. So when Elsa has excused her self-imposed schedule and watched her dearheart sag into the wall, defeated, something hard in her chest suddenly sharpened to stone. 

She can understand herself. She is a danger. She is a threat. But, Anna...with the face of a cherub and a foolishly kind heart, Elsa will never be able to wrap her head around the fact of her entombment. 

So they slink into Elsa's bedroom for the entirety of their childhood. Anna will fall asleep to whimsical tales of snowmen and monsters, and awake in her own bed, wanting for the one person she isn't allowed to. Elsa will watch her between closed curtains and tight gloves, keeping her safe with what little she's been allowed. 

Anna is the first to hear of their death. As the servant compassionately explains their seabound certainties, she wobbles a moment, disbalanced. The poor man hasn't finished his sentence before she's sprinting down the hall, barely avoiding tripping on carpet before she wails on Elsa's door. 

"Elsa!" she shrieks, and sounds deranged, even to her own ears. "Elsa! Open up!"

The distress in her voice must be obvious, because Elsa swings the door open without a care to who else is lying in wait. That alone brings Anna to tears. Elsa's barely dragged her in and kicked the doors shut before Anna's kissing her, a desperate, wet attempt to make up for lost time. Her sister quickly goes to push her away, but Anna grips a lock of beautiful blonde hair and whispers tearily, "They're dead, baby,"

This stops Elsa in her tracks. She looks from the fingers in her scalp to the flushed, fantastic woman across from her, and seems to make a quick decision. Their lips meet equally this time, tension and tongue no match for the pure acceptance the other seeks back. They stumble to the bed, something once frozen and unsafe now theirs, theirs, theirs. "They're dead?" Elsa echoes softly, past smotherings of kisses and two sure hands on her waist. 

With a nearly evil grin, Anna swings until she's straddling Elsa, keeping her still and good and safe and perfect. "As doornails," she cackles, and Elsa pulls her down for another rough, unmerciful kiss. Their teeth slam together, and Anna nicks her bottom lip with that one sharp incisor she never let the doctor scrub down. Elsa can only reciprocate by throwing her legs over Anna's hips, squeezing a handful of red-brown-golden in her fingers and lifting it far past it's breaking point. 

Anna screams, and Elsa joins her, because, finally, they will not be silenced.

**Author's Note:**

> i loveeee comments!


End file.
